1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push releasable magnetic latches, especially adapted for application to cupboard doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are in the prior art push releasable latches used, for example, on the cupboard doors of a household. Such devices conventionally comprise a pair of members, one mounted to the cupboard structure and the other to the door, these being so positioned that when the door is swung with moderate force to its closed position, the two elements cooperate to hold the door in its closed position. The latching assembly is so arranged that the door can be opened by pushing the door inwardly and abruptly releasing it, with a restoring force in the latch causing the door to swing away from the cupboard to its unlatched position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,111, Teetor, illustrates a magnetic latch assembly wherein one magnetic element is fixedly mounted to a door, and a second latching member is swing mounted to a cupboard structure about a horizontal axis. With the door in its closed position, the second latching element hangs downwardly at its approximate natural angle of repose, with the two magnetic elements contacting each other in latching relationship. The second latching member has a spring member which is intended to perform a dual function, (a) to hold its related magnetic element in place, and (b) to provide a door releasing function by means of an upper bowed portion 47 which is to push against the door. With the door in latched position, when the door is pushed inwardly to cause its release, the second magnetic latch member is swung upwardly and rearwardly to cause the two magnetic members to disengage and also presumably to compress the spring portion 47. When the door is released, the spring portion 47 pushes the door outwardly toward its open position, but this force is in turn dependent upon the force of gravity acting to move the second member forwardly and downwardly to its normal depending position.
Other devices having various configurations of magnetic latches are shown in the following patents: Suck, U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,023; Catherall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,035; Ellis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,226; Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,158; Teetor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,922; Scott et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,289; Carbary, U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,139; Squire, U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,857; De Jong, U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,563; Greytok, U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,370; Waller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,511; Weigelt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,699; Page, British Pat. No. 693,564; Colombier, French Pat. No. 1,201,673 and West German Pat. No. W 15408 V/68d..
While there are prior art devices which are capable of performing the push releasable latching function as described above, there are continuing efforts to devise improved latching assemblies. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic latch assembly of the push releasable type which is relatively simple and inexpensive, and yet effectively performs its latching and unlatching functions.